Love,Or Something Like It
by KagomeAngel01
Summary: Inuyasha kissed Kagome and told her he wanted her to be happy,then he turns around and runs into the arms of Kikyo! Kagome is devastated. Is this the happiness he wanted?
1. Flashback

Love, Or Something Like It

Chapter 1: Flashback

Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she watched the love scene before her eyes. Every time a claw ran through Kikyou's hair, it was like a piece of her heart broke away from her.

' Inuyasha h-how could you?' she thought.

Her tears clouded her vision. She couldn't stand to watch anymore. She turned around and ran faster than she ever did before. Leaving pieces of her heart and soul behind her.

* * *

Flashback 

The gang decided to stop for the night and make camp. Kagome clutched the jewel around her neck. It was almost complete. All that they had to do was get the ones from Kouga and defeat Naraku then it'll be all over. ' I wonder what will happen when the jewel is complete.' she thought. She looked over at Inuyasha who was looking out at the sky. The light from the fire seemed to make him glow.

'I want to stay here with Inuyasha, but will he let me?'

Inuyasha sensed that someone was staring at him, he looked over at Kagome, who quickly turned around and blushed. She was quickly knocked out of her thoughts when she heard Songo yelling.

" Hentai!" SMACK

Miroku reached up and caressed his cheek as he gave her the same smirk whenever he got smacked.

" Sorry Songo I just couldn't resist."

Shippou, who was sitting in Songo's lap, scoffed and said "Seriously Miroku you'll never learn." he hopped off of Songo's lap and ran to Kagome. "Kagome are you okay?" she picked up the little kit and hugged him "I'm fine Shippou I'm just a little tired."

All the while, Inuyasha didn't take his eyes off her. ' If Kagome ever left I don't know what I'd do I… just don't think I can survive without her, when the jewel is complete I know she has to make a choice.' he got up and walked over to her.

She was shocked when she felt Inuyasha's hands on her shoulders. "Kagome, can I talk to you?"

"S-sure." she put Shippou down and got up. "I'll be right back Shippou, why don't you set up the sleeping bag for us?"

"Okay" He said glumly. She smiled at him and lightly kissed him on the forehead. She followed Inuyasha into the forest, they ended up by a little stream. As soon as they got there, Inuyasha took Kagome's hands in his.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she asked nervously. 'He never acted like this before.' her hands tingled in his.

"Kagome, when the jewel is complete, the well isn't going to be open forever, someday you're going to have to choose between here and you're time," she stared into his amber eyes.

"Inuyasha, what are you trying to say?''

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He hadn't meant to but something inside of him was telling him to. Kagome's eyes stared at his closed ones, then she closed hers. His tongue swept across her lips as if begging for an entrance. She understood and let him deepen the kiss.

At that very moment it felt like heaven to her, all the times she dreamed of being held in Inuyasha's arms filled her head. It felt like she was melting in his arms. They fell to they're knees. Inuyasha gave her one last tender kiss before he pulled her into a heartfelt embrace.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered.

" I just wanted you to know that…that whatever you choose, I want you to be happy."

Kagome hugged him tighter.

'Kagome, I need you here with me, I…I cant live without you'

End Flashback

* * *

Well people whadda ya think! I know, I know,this chapter is a bit short but hey,this IS the first fanfiction i've ever published,so cut me a little slack!Plz send reviews and see if there's anything I need to work on. Oh and tell me if you want another chapter! Luv ya lots! Peace out! 


	2. Inuyasha, Why?

Back again! I was so excited about having a story that I wrote that I forgot I had to update it! Sorry! So here you go, the second chapter!

Chapter 2: Inuyasha, Why?

Inuyasha was locked in Kikyo's embrace. Every she touched him he would shiver.

'So cold.' he thought, Kikyo looked up at him with worry " My love, what is wrong?" Inuyasha looked away from her. Even though did love her, he didn't like looking at her stony, dark, lifeless eyes.

"Nothing." he said. But something was bothering him. Kagome. 'Why did I kiss her? She is my friend.' he thought. 'Or maybe something more, Inuyasha.' his conscience told him.

"Is it my reincarnation?" she said bitterly

He looked down at her."Has she gotten you to forget about me?"she said sadly."No. Kikyo,no person or thing could ever make me forget about you.You were my first love." 'Were?'he thought."It's just that Kagome means alot to me too.I cant just forget about her, she's part of my life now."

Kikyo wasnt listening. She was deep in her thoughts.' That little wench is ruining everything!' She sensed someone watching them.Kagome.That gave her an idea.' Why dont I give her something to watch.' Kikyo looked up at Inuyash a and brought her lips to his.It caught him offgaurd, but then he wrapped and arm around her waist and kissed her back. Kikyo kept her eyes open just to see the look on her face,'Just as I thought.' she watched as Kagome turned around and ran. 'She's heartbroken.'

Just as Kikyo got into the kiss,Inuyasha saw Kagome run, and broke away from her."Kagome!" he yelled.Inuyasha started to run after her but Kikyo held on to him."I have to go Kikyo." Inuyasha said to her.He winced when her grip tightened on his haroi," Inuyasha why? You said yourself that you loved me, if you really did the why do you always run to her side? Do you love her?" Kikyo said angrily.

" Kikyo, Kagome is hurt, I need to see if she's okay, i just cant take it when she's hurt," 'Especially if I'm the one who caused it.' he thought."Please try to understand." When Kikyo let go, he ran off into the forest, trailing Kagome's tears.

* * *

Kagome was sitting with her back to a large forest tree,she was crying really hard.' Inuyasha, why would you do this to me,why?'she thought. She put her head in her lap." I really thought I meant something to you." she said through her tears.she was crying so hard that she didnt even hear Inuyasha behind her. 

She felt his hands on her shoulders, "But you do mean something to me." she quicky swated his hands away and stood up. "What do you want?"she said angrily."CanI please just talk to you?" he pleaded.

" I dont want to hear what you have to say to me." Then she turned around and ran." Kagome, wait!" he ran after her and held on to her arm." Let go of me!"she screamed. Inuuyashaloosened his grip but did not let her go." Kagome, just listen to me!" he yelled. She yanked her arm free.

"No Inuyasha! I'm through listening to you. Excuses cannot mend a broken heart." Inuyasha stood there with guilt written all over his face." Inuyasha, How could you? You kiss me and tell me that you want me to be happy. At tha tmoment I thought maybe you really did care for me, all thoughs times we spent together paid off. I thought you actually .." she couldnt bring herself to say the last two words." Everytime, I saw you with KikyoI somehow found it in my heart to forgive you." she started to get angry again."And now, I dont really think I can forgive you for this time because, who knows,maybe tommorow you'll be with you're precious dead priestess again!"she yelled. Right when she said that she knew it had been a mistake.

Strike 1..

Inuyasha's guilt was quickly replaced with anger."What's you're problem, are you just jelous because I'm always with her instead of you?" Kagome was suprised.'Inuyasha, stop! Before it's too late!'his concience screamed at him,buthe kept going.

Strike 2..

" You may be her reincarnation but you know nothing about her! So just stop with the waterworks over me.." 'No Inuyasha DONT SAY IT!' his concience screamed."Kagome you are NOT MY WOMAN so just leave me alone and stop telling me who to see 'cause I can see anyoneI damn well please!"

Strike 3..You're out!

Inuyashaimmediatleywished he had'nt said that.'Nice going ya jerk!' hisconcience said. Kagome froze all over when he said that. She was on the break of tears but she held them back.Silence.Not even a chirp of a cricket." Kagome I'm sorry I did't mean tha-" Kagome summed up all of her sadness,anger and fury into one big SMACK! right across his face sending him a couple of steps back.She was letting her tears flow freely down her face now. " How dare you turn this around on me you stubborn, arrogant, narrow-minded jackass! I dont ever want to talk to you again you hear me! Just stay away from me!" She turned and ran away from him. Leaving him wide-eyed and in shock.

* * *

Well there it is! Chapter 2! i know it does sound a little OOC bu this is fanfiction after all! Plz review, I'd love to hear from you!Stay tuned for Chapter 3!Luv ya Lots! Cya!

KagomeAngel01


	3. Apologize?

Hey peoples! It was really nice to hear from you. I'm happy to know that you've liked my story so far! Well it is kind of depressing but I promise it will get better, well here ya go chapter 3!

Chapter 3:Apologize?

Kagome cried and cried on her way back to the campsite. ' I cant believe he said that to me.' she thought. She got in her sleeping bag next to Shippo. 'If Inuyasha wants me to leave me alone then I will.' she turned over. 'I'm tired of getting my heart broken around him.' she thought as she slowly cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile

Inuyasha didn't feel like going back to camp after what just happened. He didn't want to see Kagome too soon. He decided to sleep there for the night.

'Why did I say that? I didn't mean it, but she just got me so mad! But still, she was right I always did have an excuse for seeing Kikyo.' he sighed. ' I guess Kagome isn't the only one who has to make a choice.' as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was about six o'clock in the morning, the gang wanted to get going early, they could tell they were getting near Naraku. Songo and Kagome were relaxing in a hot spring, they wanted to get clean before they left. But Songo was doing more of the relaxing. "Kagome, you've been awfully quiet today. Is there something wrong?

Kagome looked up at her. "Nothing." Songo smiled.

" Kagome, this is me you are talking to, your best friend , I know you too well to know that it's never nothing, you can tell me anything you know that." Songo said. Kagome sighed and gave her a dim smile. "Okay." Kagome said quietly, Songo watched the tears fall down from her eyes as she told the whole heart breaking story.

* * *

What the heck did you do to Kagome dog breath!" Shippo yelled. He was standing on his chest.

"Keh." Inuyasha said. He rolled over as Shippo jumped off. Shippo started to tug on his ears. " If you did anything to upset her Inuyasha, I'll rip u to shreds!" Inuyasha stood up, " Not if I get to you first!" Inuyasha bellowed. Shippo stopped tugging on his ears and started running and screaming.

"Ahhh! Kagome! HELP!" screamed Shippo, "Get back here you little runt!"

He yelled. Miroku just sat there and watched with Kirara in his lap. "Typical." he said under his breath.

After about three minutes of running around and screaming, Inuyasha caught Shippo and was holding him up by the tail. Miroku sighed and started to countdown, "Three, two, one.." "SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha's necklace pulled him to the ground. "Right on time." he said to Kirara. She purred. Songo walked over to Miroku. "Another fight?" Miroku asked.

"Another fight." Songo said. Kagome picked up Shippo, who was crying a little bit. " Don't you EVER, lay a hand on Shippo again or I swear I will sit you all the way to hell!" Inuyasha could sense the coldness in her voice.

She gave him one last glare, then stomped away with Shippo in her arms. Shippo stuck his tongue out at him.

Inuyasha stared at her in surprise, as well as everyone else.

"Alright, guys. Lets go." Miroku said, breaking the silence Songo walked over to Kagome, "Kagome? Do you want to ride with me and Kirara today?" Kagome looked at her. "Sure Songo, I'd really like that. "Songo knew she wouldn't want to ride on Inuyasha's back. They we're fighting after all.

Inuyasha watched as she climbed on Kirara's back. Kagome felt his stares all morning so when she got on, she turned herself completely away from him so she wont have to look at him. Inuyasha felt hurt. 'Now she wont even look at me. I have to talk to her, but how?'

Miroku hopped on Kirara, " Hello Kagome" he said with a sly grin. Inuyasha watched as Miroku reached for Kagome's backside, he started to growl but then stopped when Kagome caught his hand. "You touch me and I'll push you off." she said menacingly. Inuyasha chuckled to himself at the thought of Miroku falling off Kirara 10 feet in the air.

'Serves him right!' Inuyasha thought. " Miroku, I think it would be best for everybody if you rode on Inuyasha's back. "What! No way I'm not carrying him!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome turned her head to look at Inuyasha's face. 'Priceless' she thought. Songo sighed. " Well, do you have any better ideas?"

Inuyasha thought. " Oh alright, hurry up and get on Miroku." Inuyasha said.

Kagome giggled to herself as she played with sleeping Shippo's hair. She was in deep thought. ' I love the way his eyes flare when he's angry. Wait why am I thinking of how cute he looks when I'm mad at him! Well that is when he's most attractive. Stop it!' she scolded herself. Then finally she just gave in. " Oh who am I kidding, I cant go on like this forever, I should apologize.' she looked over at him and to her surprise she was looking at her too. Only he quickly turned his head.

' I have to talk to her. Tonight maybe.' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome was thinking of what to say to him tonight, when she felt a familiar feeling. "Two shards! And they are coming…" she lost all enthusiasm when it dawned on her. " This way." she said unenthusiastically. In one whirling tornado Kouga was standing right in front of them.

He took Kagome off Kirara's back. He kept hold of her hands. "How's my mate doing, I haven't seen you in a while."

Inuyasha dropped Miroku and ran in between them, "For the last time wolf, she is not you're mate, nor will she ever be!" Kouga was getting mad. "Well obviously she's not yours either dog turd!" Inuyasha growled. 'she will be soon enough, or at least I hope so.' Inuyasha was about to swish out his sword, but Kagome stepped in the middle of it.

" Will you guys just knock it off already! We have a mission to complete and we don't have time to waste on you're silly little arguments!" Inuyasha put his sword backing his sheath. Miroku walked up behind him. "Kagome's right guys we're close to Naraku, We have to stop wasting time."

Kagome turned and walked back to Kirara. " Kagome, wait." he ran after her. Kouga took the shards out of his legs, and put them in the palm of her hand. " I know Naraku is going to come after me sooner or later so I want you to have them." Kagome smiled at him. Then she lightly kissed him on the cheek. Inuyasha would of attacked him right then and there but Miroku held him back.

"Thank you, so much Kouga that really means a lot to me." he smiled down at her. " Anything for you." and with that he ran off into the woods. "Can we get going now?" Inuyasha said. He was still a little upset. "Sure." said Songo.

* * *

Hey peoples! Well Inuyasha and Kagomeare on the break of apologizing isnt that good? Find out what happens in the next chapter! Luv ya! Peace out! 


	4. Dreams

-1I'm SO SO glad you guys like my story so far, keep sending reviews because it really motivates me to write another chapter. Keep Reading! Here's chapter 4. Well? What are you waiting for, read!

Chapter 4: Dreams

Kagome was fast asleep in her sleeping bag that night, she was pretty tired after today.

Shippo was getting air sickness from being on Kirara's back so high in the air. So she and Shippo started to walk, so Miroku took his usual spot on Kirara's back, only to be knock off a few minutes later, "Serves him right!" Sango yelled. So Kagome treated the huge bump on Miroku head while listening to him sigh and say, "She wants me." Kagome rolled her eyes.

She was still a little mad at the hanyou, so she decided to walk with Miroku making sure to keep close watch on his wandering hand, she didn't notice but Inuyasha was keeping a close eye too.

Well, everyone was asleep now, especially Kagome….

Dream

_Kagome was running through the forest, she was yelling Inuyasha's name. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha where are you?" she found him by a stream. He was holding something in his arms, no wait, someone. _

_Kagome stuttered out her name. "K-Ki-Kikyo." she said bitterly. Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned away from them, but something she heard kept her legs from moving, " Kikyo I'm sorry but, my heart belongs to someone else." Kagome watched as Kikyo faded away. _

"_Kagome, you can come out now." Kagome ran to him with tears of joy in her eyes. "Do you really mean that Inuyasha?" Inuyasha lightly kissed her forehead. " I love you, and only you Kagome. Don't ever forget that." he said pulling her closer…_

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, her mind slowly came into reality. ' It was just a dream.' she thought sadly as she sat up. "Well that's one dream that wont came true." she said to herself.

Being careful not to wake Shippo, she got up to go on her usual walk whenever she couldn't sleep. 'Maybe I just need to clear my head.'

She thought as she walked into the woods towards the river they passed that day.

'Mom always did say that dreams always meant something, that you might not understand them, but it always has some kind of meaning.' she kept walking and wasn't looking where she was going. "Could that mean that Inuyasha loves me after all?" she said to herself. She was getting closer.' I sure so hope…' she didn't finish her thought. Instead she yelped in pain. She looked down at her leg. Blood was pouring out of her torn sock.

She looked down to see a very sharp branch tipped with her blood. She held her leg it from keeping any more blood from coming out and she slowly limped her way to the river.

* * *

"Kagome, no" Inuyasha said in his sleep. He was tossing his head from side to side. 

_Kagome stood before him gazing at him with no emotion at all. "Kagome," he reached out for her. She backed away from him_

" _You never loved me Inuyasha." she said in dreary voice. " Kagome I do, I do love you, I've always have, I just didn't know how to tell you." He saw the tears form in her eyes. " I love you, but you never did love me back." 'she started to back up, she was on the edge of a cliff._

" _I'll let youlive you're life now." Her next words pierced his heart. Mainly because he told her to. "I'll leave you alone." Inuyasha's eyes flared, "Kagome, no." Inuyasha walked up to her, she kissed him as her hand entwined with his. "I love you." she whispered against his lips, "Don't ever forget that." her hand left his as she fell off the cliff. "KAGOME!" he screamed as the smell of her blood stained his nose…_

"Kagome!" he yelled as he shot up. ' It was just a dream.' he thought. He looked down at her sleeping bag. She wasn't there. The smell of her blood was still in his nose. 'Huh?' he sniffed the air. Kagome's blood, her real blood. In a flash, he was out of the tree and into the woods, in search of Kagome.

* * *

Kagome took off her sock and gently put her leg into the water, she winced as the cold water touched her skin. She tore off a piece of her uniform and dipped it in the water. She started to wipe away the dry blood that formed around the gash in her leg. 

Inuyasha found a trail of blood that led to the north, 'Please let her be okay' he thought as he ran in the direction of the river.

Kagome put the torn piece of cloth around her leg and tied it. 'There, that'll hold it, well at least till I get back to camp.' She put her sock back on and started to get up, at first she had to use a boulder to push her up but then someone gently grabbed her hand from behind and helped her up.

She turned around, and came face to face with Inuyasha. "Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked worriedly. " I was afraid something happened to you." she looked down and noticed her hand was still in his, " I'm fine." she said quietly as she took her hand away. She started to limp to the campsite. He looked hurt, but she tried to ignore it. 'Go for it Inuyasha, it's either now or never.' his conscience told him.

"Kagome." Inuyasha called out to her. She stopped, but she didn't say anything, she didn't turn around either. Inuyasha walked up behind her. "Kagome, I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it. I don't ever want you to leave me alone."

Kagome's head shot up. ' Is he apologizing?' she turned around to face him. " Inuyasha, don't." she said to him. He looked at her "Don't what?" he said kind of confused.

"Apologize." she said with a dim smile. "Inuyasha, you're right, I'm not you're woman, it's not my place to tell you who to love, but Inuyasha I can't stand being in this love triangle with you and Kikyo. Either you love me or you don't. I can't just be second best." she turned away from him. "But I can see who you are going to choose, and I'll be okay with it, I'll get over it someday, who knows, maybe I'll find someone else who will love me, just for being me." Inuyasha didn't say anything. So, I'll let you live you're life now, I'll leave you alone." she started to limp away again.

' She 's giving up on you Inuyasha, stop her! You love her don't you? Tell her now! If you don't you'll regret it. Stop her!' his mind screamed at him.

"Kagome wait." he said. She stopped again. He walked up to her and turned her around and kissed her like he would never see her again. She kissed him back with the same kind of hunger.

He cupped her face and stared into her eyes, " Kagome, don't give up on me yet, please. "Inuyasha?" she said looking down. " I was an idiot for not telling you before," he put his thumb and finger under her chin and tilted her head up. " I love you, and I always will." Kagome's heart stopped. 'Why is she crying? She's supposed to be happy.' he thought. 'Mom was right.' she thought. Kagome couldn't stop herself from stuttering as tears of joy sprang down her cheeks. "D-do you really m-mean that Inuyasha?" she said through her tears. " I don't know why I didn't see it before, you're my world Kagome," he wiped her tears away with his thumb. " Nobody else but you."

Inuyasha pulled her close, never wanting to let her go.

* * *

"TRAITOR!" Kikyo screamed. She wanted to smash Kanna's mirror but Naraku caught her fist before it hit it. " Betrayed, by the one you love." Naraku said to her. "So Kikyo, do we have a deal?"

* * *

Well there ya go! It took me a long time to write this chapter, I hope you liked it. Send reviews if you have time, I only write more chapters if you want me to. Cya next time with chapter 5! (that is if u want me to write chapter five) Luv ya Lots! Peace out! 


	5. Miroku

Hey guys! Sry it took so long for me to update, work, work, work! Always slows me down! (even though I'm just starting my teen years) Anyways, hear ya go chapter five!

Chapter 5: Miroku

The sun was rising when Kagome and Inuyasha were coming back to camp, since Kagome couldn't walk that well Inuyasha carried her on his back. Kagome had her chin on his shoulder. ' I cant believe it, he finally admitted it, He loves me. Not Kikyo. Me, and only me.' just the thought of that made butterflies form in her stomach, she held on tighter so she wouldn't fall off.

Inuyasha turned his head sideways to see Kagome head on his shoulder. He smiled as he turned his head and focused on getting back to camp. ' I'm sorry Kikyo, I belong with another now, I hope you're soul will be put to rest soon,'

Inuyasha and Kagome got to the camp site. "Can you walk?" Inuyasha asked helping her off his back. " Well my legs' a little sore but I think I can manage." she said smiling at him.' I missed that smile.' he thought. She turned to look at Sango and Miroku, what she saw made her burst out laughing.

Sango was resting against the tree with her boomerang across her chest with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

Miroku was the funniest, he had three large lumps on his head with a red hand print on his cheek and he had the most dreamiest look on his face.

Kagome almost toppled over with laughter.

" Don't you think we should wake them up now?" He said. " I want to find Naraku as soon as possible." Kagome limped over to Shippo, who was sleeping like a rock. "Oh relax Inuyasha," she said picking up the sleeping kit in her arms.

" We have plenty of time to travel, it's almost six here and we do need to sleep to build up the energy." she said in her motherly tone.

" Feh!" he said. "We need to get going now." He walked over to Sango. "Um Inuyasha, wouldn't do that if I were you." Inuyasha gave her a stare. " I know what I'm doing." he said in his normal snooty tone.

' Oh well, can't say I didn't warn him.' Kagome thought as she cradled Shippo in her arms.

He gently shook Sango out of her sleep. " Sango get up, we have to go." Unfortunately, Sango was dreaming about all those times Miroku flirted with those other girls, so when she woke up to Inuyasha, she took it out on him.

" Miroku! Why you two-timing cheat!" she yelled. She took her boomerang and knocked Inuyasha in the head. Inuyasha yelped and fell to the ground. Kagome almost dropped Shippo when she started laughing. Inuyasha got and rubbed his head. " I don't think that was funny Kagome." Inuyasha yelled.

" Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Inuyasha." Sango said. "I warned you." Kagome said trying to hold back her laughter. Inuyasha glared daggers at her. That made her stop laughing but the smile still stayed on her face.

Sango sat back at watched as Inuyasha went over to Kagome and helped her to her feet. ' So I see they're not fighting anymore.' she thought happily. But her smile quickly faded when she felt a familiar hand touch. SMACK "Miroku don't you think it's a little early for this!" Miroku kept a smirk on his face. " I can't help myself, you're just so beautiful." Miroku said caressing his cheek. Sango turned a deep shade of pink. " Well what do you know, time to go." Sango said quickly. She ran away from him, and for the first time Miroku actually felt hurt.

* * *

They've been traveling for about 2 hours now. Miroku was on top of Kirara with Shippo and Sango, and all that time Miroku didn't lay a hand on her. She was worried about him. ' Is he sick or something?' she thought. She looked back at him. He was deep in his thoughts, at least that's what it looked like. Miroku caught her staring and hadn't said a thing. He just looked back out at the sky. ' I must have done something wrong.' she thought turning around. ' I have to talk to Kagome.'

Meanwhile

Since she'd been on Inuyasha's back for a while Kagome wanted to walk and stretch her legs. She was singing a song to herself called Come by Hamasaki Ayumi.

_Moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara  
Watashi ni motarete naite ii kara_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_Tada kono mama_

_Come my way  
Kono yami no hotori  
Come close to me  
Ima akari tonoshi  
I'll be with you, I'll be with you...  
Tada soba ni iru kara_

_So come my way_

Inuyasha smiled. He liked it when she sang, even if he didn't admit it. As a matter of fact there was a lot of things he liked about Kagome that he would never admit, the way she smelled, the way her hair would flow in the wind, they way her eyes glittered whenever she was happy, the peaceful look on her face whenever she was sleeping.

Kagome looked over at him, he looked like he was deep in his thoughts. ' I wonder was he's thinking about.' Without thinking, she gently took Inuyasha's hand in hers. "Penny for you're thoughts?" she said with a light smile. He may love her, but no way was he going to tell her what he was thinking about. Instead he gently gave her hand a squeeze and said "Nothing." she smiled again. 'I'll beat it out of him later.' she thought.

But then her smile faded.

Something felt kind of , off, why was it so quiet? She looked up at Kirara, nothing was out of the ordinary, except Miroku wasn't hitting the floor like usual. 'I should talk to her. I know something's up.'

" Kagome watch out!" she was snapped out of her thoughts when Inuyasha pushed her off to the side. Kagome fell, " Inuyasha what's-" she was about to ask but the giant snake youkai in front of her was a good enough answer. Kirara landed. Shippo, and Miroku, got off and ran over to her.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he jumped in her lap. Miroku helped her to her feet.

She watched as Sango sliced the demon with her boomerang. The demon screeched and brought it's tail around to collide with Sango's body. But a certain monk got in the way. "Sango! Get out of the way!" he yelled as he pushed her. As soon as he did he was hit with the demon's tail and it sent him flying a couple of feet away from her. "Miroku!" she screamed as she ran to him.

" WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha bellowed as the blast sliced through the demon. Kagome ran out of the way as little chunks of the snake demon rained down. Inuyasha ran over to her.

He lightly kissed her cheek. " Are you okay?" he said with worry high in his voice. " I'm fine." she said. She pulled on Inuyasha's haroi. "Inuyasha come on!" she said as she ran over to Sango Shippo and Miroku. Sango was hovering over him, holding his hand. Miroku had a few deep scratches on his face and a broken rib, his shoulder was bleeding through his kimono.

Kagome knelt down next to Sango, who had tears in her eyes. " Miroku.." her tears dropped on his face. Kagome wrapped her arms around her. Miroku winced a little and opened his eyes. " S-sango?" she looked at him. " Miroku! I'm here, speak to me, let me know you'll be alright!" she yelled through her tears. " I-I-love you." Miroku closed his eyes again. Sango cried even harder. " Sango, he doesn't look to bad, he's just unconscious, he'll be fine." Sango lightly kissed him on the cheek and hoped Kagome was right.

* * *

Hey guys! I hate wok don't you? It delays everything! Sends reviews if you want the next chapter, Cya next time with Chapter six, Luv ya Lots! Peace out! 


	6. Confessions

Chapter six! Yay! Thanks so much for all the positive feedback! (crying)sniff, sniff I love you guys! Here's chapter six.

Chapter 6: Confessions

Miroku hadn't woken up since then. Sango couldn't eat, smile, talk or even sleep knowing that Miroku was hurt.' It's all my fault.' Sango thought as tears slipped down her face. Kirara hopped upon her lap and licked her hand, trying to comfort her.

She picked her up and hugged her. Kagome walked over to her. " I brought you this," she said as she put a piece of fish in front of her.

" Kagome, I can't eat knowing Miroku is hurt." Sango looked over to him, which made her cry even more. "Miroku is going to be fine, you'll see." Kagome looked up at her." Sango, you love him, don't you?" Kagome asked as she put an arm around her shoulder. Sango looked her. 'well there's no use in denying it.' she thought. " Yeah, I-I guess I do." Sango said quietly.

She stood up, "Where are you going." Kagome said as she stood up with her, " I need some time alone for a while, stay here Kirara." and with that she walked into the woods.

'I love him, It feels good to admit that.' she thought. She found a very beautiful grassy hill with pink, yellow and red flowers, it had an over look of the stars and the moon too.

She sat down and looked out at the stars, thinking about all the times her and Miroku had together, the first time they met, the first he groped her, the first time she slapped him. She snickered to herself at that thought. She sighed when she though of the first time he held her hand. She never really think about all the attention he gave her, whenever she needed him, there he'll be.

Whenever she was sad, there was his shoulder to cry on. She sighed, she really did love him, and it took her that moment to realize it.

* * *

Inuyasha and Shippo were already sleeping, she smiled at them. She walked over to them and gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

Miroku's eyes fluttered open as his view came into focus It hurt to move, but he sat up. " Sango?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth. Kagome ran to his side. " I was beginning to think you would never wake up." she said smiling. " Are you okay? Are you feeling a bit better?" he looked at her with a dim smile.

" It still hurts but I think I can walk." she helped him to his feet. " Where's Sango?" he said with concern. "She walked into the woods about ten minutes ago, she said she wanted to be alone." Miroku started to walk into the woods. " I'll be back." she stopped him. "But you're still hurt, Miroku , don't you think you should rest?" she asked. "I'll be fine, I have to talk to her." he smiled at her. " Thank you Kagome." he gave her a hug. And walked into the woods.

' I hope they come back okay.' she thought as she layed next to Shippo in her sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep.

Miroku found her, she had fallen asleep on the grassy hill. He sat next her.

' She's so beautiful.' he thought as he moved a piece of hair away from her face. She stirred and awoke from her sleep. " M- Miroku?" he smiled down at her. She sat up. " You're awake." she said happily. Then her smile faded she turned away from him.

" Sango, what is wrong?" she didn't turn around. "It was my fault you got hurt Miroku, all my fault I was in the way, why did you save me? I-I can't stand it when you're hurt." she said sadly. He got up and sat next to her.

" Well couldn't just sit there and watch you get hurt Sango, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that ever happened." Sango wrapped her arm around him and kissed him. He went wide eyed, but then closed them.

She pulled away but kept her arms around him. " Miroku, I-I.."

He put his finger on her lips, " I love you too Sango." he kissed her. Her hand intertwined with his. She put her head on his shoulder. It actually did feel good to be loved.

* * *

The next morning Kagome awoke first. She looked over to where Sango and Miroku were and smiled. Sango was sleeping on Miroku chest with a smile on her face. Miroku had his arms wrapped around her, his hands still in hers.

" They we're going to get together sooner or later." Kagome was surprised when she heard Inuyasha's voice behind her.

"It's just so nice to see them together now." she took his hand. " Like we are you know?" He kissed her forehead and pulled her close. " Like we'll always be." he whispered in her ear. She smiled. " Kagome! No don't leave me, please!" Shippo said in his sleep.

She was a little upset that the mood was killed. " Later, Inuyasha." she gave him a quick kiss and went over to Shippo.

She knelt down beside him and took him in her arms. " Shippo, it's okay, wake up, I'm here." she whispered to him as she tried to wake him up. Shippo slowly opened his eyes. " Mama!" he said as he hugged her neck. " Don't leave me!" she felt his tears go down her neck. "Calm down, Shippo I would never leave you, you we're having a bad dream, I'm not going anywhere, I promise."she said as she stroked his back,trying tocalm him down.He sniffled and looked up at her with teary eyes that she wiped with her sleeve.

All the crying and yelling woke Sango and Miroku up. Sango blushed when she saw where she was sleeping. Miroku smiled down at her. "Morning." he said to her. He got up and helped her to her feet. " It's about time you guys got up!" Inuyasha said as he put Kagome's yellow backpack on his back.

" Come on we got to get going!" Kagome stood up and put Shippo on her shoulders.

Kirara ran up to Sango and Miroku and turned into her demon form. Sango help Miroku on. Once again the gang went on with their mission. Side by Side.

* * *

Following closely, Kikyo was watching every move, waiting for Naraku spell to take over them, waiting for the right time to attack. She used a spell on herself so nobody could sense or smell that she was coming.

' Betrayer' she thought as she glared down at Inuyasha's hand in Kagome's. She was sad but she didn't cry for him, she thought he wasn't worth it. 'Traitor, Inuyasha, you promised me we would go to the underworld together.' She watched as Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek. " That whore of a reincarnation!" she said to herself.

She glared at her so hard her eyes started to hurt. If beams of heat could come out of her eyes, the whole forest would burn down. ' I despise you Inuyasha, I promise, no matter how long it takes, I'll see to it that you and you're precious miko will burn in hell.' she thought angrily. The sky was getting dark, Naraku's spell was coming into affect, the sky was getting darker as Kikyo readied herself for her attack.

* * *

Miroku was feeling tense, Sango turned her head to look at him when he let go of her waist. " Miroku, what is wrong?" she asked. " I don't know, something just, doesn't feel right." she looked down. "Oh." Miroku turned to her. "No! no! It's not you." Miroku said as he took her hand. Sango looked relieved. " Then what is it?" she asked. " I don't know just a feel-" Miroku didn't finish his sentence. His hand left hers as he fell off Kirara's back. "Miroku!" Sango yelled. Kirara swooped down and caught Miroku befor e he hit the ground.

He was unconscious. Kirara started to drop down to the ground to, soon enough she was unconscious too. " Miroku, Kirara! Please wake up!" Sango yelled as she hovered over them.

" Sango!" Kagome yelled as she ran over to her. Followed by Inuyasha and Shippo. " What happened?" Kagome said with worry. Inuyasha answered for her. " It's one of Naraku's spells, I can feel it. Whatever you do don't breathe in the air." but it was too late. Sango and Shippo had collapsed. Both unconscious. The spell hadn't seemed to be affecting Kagome. But, it was wearing Inuyasha down, he was already falling to his knees.

" Kagome, I need you to do something." Kagome held his head in her lap. " No Inuyasha please, don't leave me." she said through her tears. " Please Kagome, be strong, for me." Inuyasha closed his eyes just like all the others. Kagome hugged him as tears flowed down her face. " No, Inuyasha please don't go, I can't do this by myself." she cried.

Then she heard something that made her blood run cold.

Kikyo's laughter.

* * *

And that, my friends, is where I leave you! You know what to do, send a review! Hey that rhymed :tomato hits head: Just trying to make you happy, sheesh! Lol! until next time people! Luv ya lots! Cya! 


	7. Revenge

Hello! Hello! Hello! What's up peoples! I'm back with chapter seven! Thanks for the reviews! And you're right Kikyo really does ruin everything! But I'll fix that in the next chapter, anyways here's chapter 7!

Chapter 7: Revenge

Kagome stood up and looked around her. "Where are you?" she said angrily. An arrow came hurtling through the air, It sliced right through Kagome's sleeve. Kagome held her arm as the blood poured out of it.

"How dare you!" Kikyo screamed, she was still unseen, she shot another arrow, which missed Kagome by an inch. She was on one knee. Her expression changed to complete fury when Kikyo stepped out of the bushes. Kagome stood up. " You impossible little wench, it's all you're fault!" Kikyo sprang at Kagome, scratching her face in the process.

Kagome jumped out of the way before she could attack again. She had three bloody scratch marks across her cheeks. " Kikyo why did you do this? We were on our way to kill Naraku, and avenge everyone that he killed, including you." Kikyo laughed maniacally. " I don't need help from you and you're pathetic friends. In fact I had nothing to do with this , this was all Naraku's plan, I'm just merely carrying out my side of the deal." Kagome eyes snapped up. " What deal?"

" If I get the rest of the jewel shards for him, then Naraku will give me the power I need to kill you and you're hanyou, then I can finally rest in peace knowing that you're souls are burning in hell." she said bitterly." But I see no need for that power, I can just kill you now." and with that Kikyo tackled her to the ground and started to choke her.

Kagome struggled to break free, then she felt something in her hand. An arrow! " Die Kagome!" Kikyo screamed as she dug her nails deeper in to Kagome's neck. Kagome took the arrow and plunged it into Kikyo shoulder.

She screamed in agony, Kagome kicked her off, which sent her back a few feet. " You just don't get it Kikyo!" Kagome stood up.

" Naraku is the reason for all you're unhappiness! Naraku was the one who killed you, he's the one that tainted the jewel with hatred, and now you chose to do his dirty work for him? After he turned you and Inuyasha against each other, if you loved him like you say you did why couldn't you see that it wasn't Inuyasha that betrayed you."

Kikyo couldn't stand it anymore. " LIAR!" she stood up and yanked Kagome's hair, brining her to the floor.

" I loved him Kagome! He betrayed me and killed me! And like an idiot I fell for him, and now, after he promised me that we'd go to hell together and that he'd always protect me, he betrayed me again with you! How would you feel if the only one you loved and cared for turned around and ran off with another woman!" Kagome stood there glaring at her. 'Jealousy' she thought. Kikyo took a step toward her " You're the reason for my unhappiness! You've gotten Inuyasha to forget about me, and for that you will pay!"

Kikyo picked up an arrow from off the ground and sprang on Kagome. She screamed as Kikyo drove the arrow straight through her heart.

* * *

" _DIE INUYASHA!" Kikyo screamed as Inuyasha stood there with the jewel in her hand. "Inuyasha!" Kikyo screamed as she shot the arrow straight at him, pinning him to that tree, that tree that he has been bound to for fifty years._

_Images of Kikyo and Kagome flashed through his mind, the day he met Kikyo, the first time he held Kagome's hand. The first time him and Kikyo actually talked, the first time Kagome's lips found his._

_Kagome. Kagome. That's when he smelled it. Blood._

Inuyasha opened his eyes. His memory came flooding back. " Kagome!" he got up and looked around. His friends we're still unconscious, but the spell would wear off soon so he didn't worry about them so much. ' Where's Kagome?' he thought. He sniffed the air. 'Kikyo was here.' he thought. Since the spell was wearing off he could smell Kikyo's scent all over the place he was standing. But a strong smell was over powering Kikyo's scent. A smell that he always hated to smell. Kagome's blood. And a lot of it.

"KAGOME!" he yelled at he top of his voice.

He ran to her, and as he did, something clicked in his mind. ' If Kikyo did anything to hurt her.. I swear on my life she WILL pay!'

He bent down next to her, there was a pool of blood surrounding her. He stared at the three scratch marks on her delicate ivory skin. Then he saw something that made his heart feel like it was wrenched from his body and torn in two, the arrow that was plunged into her chest. Her now once chestnut brown, glittery eyes were now two black dark coals.

Kagome was dead.

" Kagome…" for the first time in a long time, Inuyasha cried, for the one that he loved most in his life was lifeless in his arms.

' Kikyo killed her! She killed her!' he thought. He looked into Kagome's lifeless eyes, it made him shudder as more tears sprang down his face. ' I've failed to protect you Kagome. I'm sorry, I am so sorry.' without thinking, Inuyasha kissed her, still tears we're flowing down his face.

Then the miracle of all miracles happened.

He felt Kagome's hand twitch in his. His eyes flew open as his lips left hers.

Kagome's entire body turned a light pink color. Every part of her was glowing light pink except for the arrow that was still sticking out from her body.

He didn't know what had told him to but he did it anyway. He took the arrow and pulled it out of her heart. Every inch of her body healed, he watched as the scratches on her face closed up, and how the gash in her arm and the hole where the arrow was healed too. Every scratch and bruise faded away. Like they were never there.

The light pink glow faded. Slowly, Kagome's eyes opened. Inuyasha was relieved when he saw her big glittery brown eyes again.

" Inu- Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. Just hearing her whisper his name made him smile the biggest smile ever. Inuyasha kissed her like he never did before. He kept her close never wanting to let her go.

" I thought I lost you." Inuyasha said.

Kagome hugged him back. " Inuyasha you don't have to be worried anymore." she looked at him. " You saved me." Inuyasha kissed her again. " I don't ever want you to leave me again Kagome, I don't know what I'd do without you, I love you.

"Oh Inuyasha." she said rubbing his ears. Bu then she stopped when she saw that her shoulder was wet. 'that's weird where would water come from…' she smirked when it dawned on her.

" Inuyasha were you…crying?" Inuyasha turned a deep shade of red.

" Feh! I don't know what you're talking about!" Inuyasha said in his snooty tone again. Even though he was still blushing.

Kagome giggled and said. "Whatever you say…."

* * *

So? Whadda ya think? Plz send reviews, I cant write another chapter without a review to motivate me! Cya next time! Luv ya! Peace out! 


	8. Fusion

Hey guys! Sry I kept you waiting on chapter 8. Well it least it builds up the suspense. Here ya go! Chapter 8!

Chapter 8: Fusion

"Are you okay?" Kagome said as she knelt down next to Sango, " You guys have been out for quite a while." Sango sat up. Her head was pounding, "What happened? Why is there so much blood everywhere?" Sango asked confused.

Inuyasha winced as the memory flooded back to him. " We'll explain later." Kagome said. Sango shrugged and walked over to Miroku. She kissed him, and he immediately opened his eyes to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked kind of worried, she knew Miroku wasn't fully and entirely healed yet, he still had a few cuts.

" I'm fine." he said as she helped him to his feet. He took her hand and walked over to Kagome. Who was smoothing out Kirara's hair with Shippo on her shoulders . She was explaining every thing that happened, " she's working with Naraku on some kind of deal.

Then Shippo noticed something a little, off. " Kagome, where are you're jewel shards?" Kagome felt her neck.

The jewel shards were gone.

* * *

Kikyo handed Naraku the jewel shards. " Nicely done." Naraku said to her, he started to walk away. " What about you're side of the deal Naraku?" she yelled at him. 

He stopped without turning around. A sly grin formed on his face. " You should know by now Kikyo," Then he quickly spun around and sliced her half.

She was caught so off guard that she didn't have time to move out of the way. He watched as her body turned to dust as her soul flew up to the sky and disappeared. He turned walked away with the collected jewel shards clenched in his fist, " I never keep my side of the bargain." he said to himself.

* * *

The gang were on their feet again, they could already feel that Naraku was close by. All the while Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing again. 

" I still cant believe you let her get the jewel shards Kagome! Now Naraku is going to be harder to defeat. You should of stopped her." Kagome could already feel the tears coming, she hated it when people yelled at her. It made her feel worthless. It wasn't fair that he was taking out his frustration on her.

" Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" Inuyasha hit the floor. She fell to her knees and cried. 'Great, now you made her cry, why cant you just keep you're mouth shut?' he thought.

" It's not my fault Inuyasha! I could of stopped her from getting them, but it's kind of hard when you have an arrow plunged into you're heart!" she said through her tears. Inuyasha felt a load of guilt pile on him. He was trying to forget about that.

The spell wore off. Kagome felt his strong arms wrap around her body. " I'm sorry Kagome. I know it's not you're fault." Kagome put her head on his shoulder as he kissed her cheek.

The sky was turning dark, black clouds hung over the sky. Kagome picked her head up from Inuyasha's shoulder. The wind was picking up. " What's happening?" Kagome yelled over to Miroku." It's Naraku, he fused the jewel!" Miroku yelled.

" Come on! We got to get to him before he gets any stronger!" Sango yelled. Shippo clung to Miroku as Kirara began to pick up the pace. Kagome put Inuyasha on his back, and in a flash they were all off.

After a while Kagome gasped, " Kagome what is it?" Miroku asked. " I can feel it! The jewel, it's tainted with so much hatred and betrayal that he somehow found a way to…to fuse with it!" Inuyasha cursed. " Damn him! We have to find him, FAST!"

* * *

They got to a village that was burning. There was no people except for them, and there right in front of them stood a very large, black castle. They ran to it and was quickly reflected back from it. There was a barrier. 

" Damnit!" Inuyasha said as he got up. All of a sudden, they heard Naraku laughter. " Inuyasha, I've been expecting you." In a gust of wind Naraku appeared in front of them.

" I was wondering how long it would take you to get here." He looked from Inuyasha to Kagome, " I've been dying for a fight."

" Bring it on!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango switched into her armor. Kagome got her bows ready as Kirara took Shippo and ran for cover.

Inuyasha drew his sword. " It ends now Naraku."

* * *

Well there! I hoped you like it! Send reviews plz! Know there's at least one thin I need to work on to make this a better story.(and I cant write the next chapter without one) Anywaysssss… Cya next time with chapter 9! Luv ya! Peace out! 


	9. The Final Battle

Chapter 9: The Final Battle

They've been fighting for two hours now. Inuyasha was pretty beaten up, but he was still going at it with Naraku

All the while Miroku, Sango and Kagome were fighting the demons that surrounded them.

" There are too many!" Sango yelled as she sliced one in half. " Don't give up Sango! We have to beat them!" he yelled back. Kagome shot her arrow at a tentacle that was coming towards her from a headless demon. In one shot the demon dispersed. They were still surrounded., they had to find some way to get these demon away and fast.

Naraku was in his demon form. He was dodging every swipe of Inuyasha's sword. Naraku was laughing in his face, he had a few scratches but Naraku was still wining. " Give it up Inuyasha, no power on this earth will defeat me, I am the most powerful of all demons!" Naraku bellowed.

" WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha smirked when it hit him. As the smoke cleared he saw Naraku standing the with that same sly grin on his face. Immediately, he regenerated. " Nice try." he said calmly. Inuyasha growled. Naraku looked over at Kagome as she shot another demon with her arrow.

" Kagome is a fine woman, once you're out of the picture maybe I'll take her as my mate." Inuyasha growled and ran at him.

" DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR HER!" Inuyasha screamed as he cut off half of his tentacles. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran to him. " Kagome get out of here! It's not.."

Inuyasha was cut off when a tentacle plunged into his shoulder. Sending him to the ground. Naraku was laughing. Inuyasha couldn't raise his sword, be cause if he did then more blood would come out of his shoulder.

Kagome shot an arrow at Naraku. He stumbled back in pain as the arrow shot him directly in the stomach, because it was a sacred arrow he couldn't regenerate.

Naraku's eyes were red, " Wench!" he yelled as one of his tentacles smashed into her side sending her to the ground. " How dare you interfere!" he aimed a tentacle at her heart, but Sango's boomerang interfered

" Don't you dare touch her!" Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang at him, plunging into his chest. Naraku yelled in pain. " Do not test my patience demon slayer!" He bellowed, as he attacked her. Miroku pushed her out of the way. One of Naraku arms collided with his staff.

" Kagome! You must destroy the jewel! It's making him more powerful!" Miroku screamed at her. Sango helped her to her feet. She ran over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Are you okay?" Inuyasha stood up. " I'm fine! Destroy the jewel Kagome! Only you have the power." Inuyasha ran over to Sango and Miroku to help them.

Inuyasha summed up all his strength to raise his sword. He ran at Naraku and jumped into the air. And brought it down on his head and sliced a line all the way down his body.

" Quick! Kagome do it now before he regenerates!" Sango yelled. Kagome aimed her arrow at the black jewel that was in his chest. ' This is for all the suffering you caused Naraku. I hope you burn in hell!' her arrow turned pink as she shot it at jewel. " DIE!" she screamed.

"NOOO!" Naraku screeched as the arrow hit the jewel right on target. Naraku exploded as the jewel did along with him.

Inuyasha ran to her. "Are you okay?" Inuyasha said as he knelt down next to her. Her head was down as she looked at her hands, which were glowing pink. " It's not over." she said quietly. " Huh?" Inuyasha said. But Sango scream was a good enough answer.

Naraku drove one of his tentacle arms in her side. "SANGO!" Miroku as she went down. He ran to her side. Blood was pouring out of her. " Miroku.." she whispered. " I wont lose to so soon Sango, stay with me please!" Miroku ripped a piece of his kimono off and wrapped it around her waist.Naraku laughter rang through thier ears.

" You may have destroyed the jewel, but you will NEVER destroy me!" Inuyasha growled and ran at him. "This time when I break you, stay broken!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome was blocking everything out. 'Naraku, you bastard!' Kagome thought as the glow over took her body. 'What's.. happening….to me?' she was changing.

She was now wearing a beautiful white gown with no sleeves with a fading pink hemming at the bottom. He her hair grew down to her bottom. Her eyes were no longer brown and white, but all light pink, no detail at all, just pink orbs. She could feel that she was way more powerful than she was before. Her lost power was finally found.

Inuyasha was on the floor. " Now it's you're turn to die!" Naraku said menacingly. "NARAKU!" Kagome bellowed.

Naraku looked up only to be blasted in the face by the beams that were coming out of her eyes and hands. Naraku flew back into his castle. Knocking down the entire east wall.

Kagome's flared pink eyes looked down at Inuyasha, who stared at her in awe. " Kagome.." he started to say. " Inuyasha, get away from here, get Miroku and Sango and get away, now!"

Inuyasha looked at her with worry in his eyes. " No, I wont leave you!" he yelled.

Naraku got up. "Incompetent, little witch!" Kagome looked at him then back at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Go now! I'll be fine." Inuyasha gave her one last stare. " Be safe." he kissed her cheek and ran off. She turned back to Naraku, and as she did, one of Naraku's arms slashed her in the face sending her to the ground.

The gang was watching from afar, Inuyasha was about to run back to her but Miroku grabbed his shoulders, " Inuyasha, she'll be fine she's the only one who has the power to defeat him." Inuyasha looked at Kagome. 'My love…' he thought.

* * *

Guys wanna know what happenes next? You'll find out in chapter 10!Send reviews!Keep reading,I promise I'll have Chapter10 up by tonight! See ya then! Luv ya! Peace out! 


	10. Every Heart

Chapter 10: Every Heart

Kagome was on the ground, she was beaten up. " What gave you the gull to do this to me? I am Naraku! Future ruler of this realm, and what's a little human brat going to do about it!" Naraku yelled.

Kagome eyes flared again. Then she screamed in fury. The beams shot out of her eyes and hit him in the chest sending Naraku a few paces back. " Damn you!" She walked forward as she shot a beam out of her hand and it hit Naraku in the shoulder. Naraku yelled in pain.

HE was backing away from her as she moved forward, " This is for Kikyo!" she shot another beam at his side. " This is for my friends!" a dark pink energy ball formed in her hand, she shot it at his head, disintegrating half of his face.

He was backing up, she proceeded forward.

" For all the innocent people you killed!" she shot his tentacles off his body. Blood was everywhere. He fell to the ground. She walked up to his face. Her eyes glowing with anger and her hand lighting up with the more power she had.

Naraku, for the first time, was scared.

" And now I don't ever want to see you're face around here again, Naraku, GO TO HELL! She screamed as she blasted the last of him away.

Naraku screamed as the last of him disintegrated.

Line here

" No Kagome, don't do it!" Miroku screamed. " It'll take all you're strength!" Sango screamed. Kagome looked at her friends. " Up until today I wasn't strong enough to do this spell, to bring the Shikon Jewel back together again, but now I have the power so trust me, every thing will be alright." she turned to Inuyasha. " I love you." Inuyasha kissed her. " I trust you." he said quietly, she smiled.

Then they backed away from her and watched. Kagome closed her eyes. Keade's voice rang through her head. 'Concentrate on you're powers Kagome, control them then call on the souls.' Kagome eyes snapped open.

" I call on the four souls of the Shikon Jewel, Courage, Friendship, Wisdom, and Love, give me the strength to purify the jewel, and for it to never be corrupted again!"

Kagome's eyes flared pink again, the wind was picking up all around her. Her hands glowed pink as she held them out in front of her. All of a sudden all the tainted pieces of the jewel came together, floating in the palms of her hands.

" I ask you to help me save them! They are my loyal friends, and our world depends on them!"

Inuyasha got up, and his clothes turned all white. He walked towards Kagome.

She was struggling with the wing blowing everything around and losing power as the jewel was coming together. Then she felt hands on the outside of hers. She turned her head to see Inuyasha giving her a small smile. The jewel came together in their hands. It finally came together.

" Purify!" Kagome yelled.

The jewel slowly turned it's regular color again glowing and glittering in the palm of her hands.

" The jewel is complete, we did it." were Kagome's last words before she fell into Inuyasha's arms unconscious.

* * *

" Wake up! Wake up!" Sango said shaking her, tears were flowing freely down her face. Everything was back to normal. " You did it! You destroyed Naraku and purified the jewel!" Kagome didn't wake up. Sango cried harder. " Kagome! No! you said everything would be alright!" Miroku was crying too. " The jewel used up all her strength, we can't lose her." Shippo was crying the hardest. " You promised you wouldn't leave me Kagome! Please don't go!" Kirara was licking her face .

Inuyasha sat the with Kagome's head in his lap. He was holding her hand. Then all of a sudden some one was calling his name. None of the others seem to hear it.

"_Inuyasha…" _it was a woman

Then the woman appeared in front of him, right away he recognized her.

" You're Midoriko! You made the Jewel!" Inuyasha said.

" _I am, and Kagome saved it. She saved my jewel, she doesn't deserve to die so soon, I must reward her for her kindness."_

Midoriko cast out glittery dust on Kagome's body.

" _There, now all you have to do is get a kiss by her one true love and she will arise. Farewell, Inuyasha."_

She slowly faded away from sight. Inuyasha's mind slowly came back to reality. Sango, Miroku,and Shippo were still crying. He remembered the miko's words. ' True love's kiss.' he leaned in and kissed her.

He smiled when her chestnut brown eyes opened again, "Did we saved the feudal era?" A tear dropped down Inuyasha's eyes " Yes, we did." Kagome smiled at him. " Thank you Inuyasha. Without you, I never could of led the jewel till the very end.

She was back in her giggly voice. " So the next time I say everything will be alright you'll believe me?" Inuyasha smiled down at her. "Yeah." Sango wiped her tears and smiled.

" Mama!" Shippo yelled. He launched himself on Kagome's lap. He hugged her neck. " I'm so glad you're alright. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you." she hugged Shippo with all her might. " I would never leave here no matter what Shippo, that's a promise I intend to keep." she said with a smile.

* * *

Keade's village threw a festival in honor of them. Kagome was dancing with Miroku having the best time of her life. Inuyasha watched her with a smile. ' It's over, it's finally over,' he watched as Miroku spun her around. She looked extra beautiful.

She was wearing a black kimono with a black bow in the back. It had red and green velvet roses on it. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail with curls at the end.

He watched as his woman danced across the floor. 'My woman, it sounds nice to say that.' the song came to a slow dance as Sango stepped in to take her place. Kagome agreed and let her have the floor.

Kagome started to walk into the woods. She looked back at Inuyasha, as if telling him to follow.

He found her by a big waterfall looking up at the sky. Inuyasha sat down next to her. " Can you believe it Inuyasha? It's over, we can finally get on with our lives, start something new you know?" she put her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. " Something new, with you." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. He pressed his lips against hers.

He undid the tie and let her pony tail down, and started to run his fingers through her hair. " I love you Kagome." he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too Inuyasha, I always will." he took her hand in his as she put her head back on his shoulder. They stayed like that for the rest of the night.

FIN

* * *

YAY! My first fan fiction is complete! I'm getting started on a new story right away. Until next time folks. Luv ya! Peace out! 


	11. After story's and Thank YOUS!

Hey guys i just wanted to post this song because it reminds me so much of the final battle with naraku and how they can final stat over in life qithout being in the clutches of evil, its call We'reA Miracle by Christina Aguleria. Enjoy!

_Here we are, safe at last  
We can breath a sigh, seems the storm has passed  
Through it all, no one knew,  
That all the tears in heaven, would bring me back to you  
No one I know, imagined we would make it  
But it only matters that we both believe  
You and me _

_We're a miracle _

_Meant to be  
And nothing can change it  
Mountains move  
And oceans part  
When they are standing in our way  
You and me, we're a miracle;  
Angels stand watching over us_  
_And heaven shines upon us,everyday_

Everytime, I felt near defeat  
You were there for me oh  
By my side completely  
You give me strength ohh..  
you set me free... hey yeah yeah  
Its just because of you ohh..  
I'm all that I can be ohh..  
When I'm with you, the world is ours to reach for

Together there is nothing we can't do. ooh ooh..

You and me

_We're a miracle _

_Meant to be  
And nothing can change it  
Mountains move  
And oceans part  
When they are standing in our way  
You and me, we're a miracle;  
Angels stand watching over us  
And heaven shines upon us, everyday _

The chance was so unlikely  
That we would ever be  
Two stars among the heavens  
Destiny brought you to me

You and me

_We're a miracle _

_Meant to be  
And nothing can change it  
Mountains move  
And oceans part  
When they are standing in our way  
You and me, we're a miracle;  
Angels stand watching over us  
And heaven shines upon us, everyday _

You and me, We're a miracle (miracle)  
You and me, We're a miracle (miracle)

Miracle

* * *

Hey guys! i just wanted to thank all the people who wrote me reviwes and motivated me to finish this story. I love you guys! Cya next time with my next story! look for my name for new stories! 

Kaggey

Siren Of Sorrow

luffyluver666

I.K. Cool J

topazchick08

Jennie555

Gothic Girl 1203

Psycho-Miko22

Yukirufan06

Jessica Broward

Y. Ling

x-miya-x-

Foxy Love

AlchemyFreak

renagade angel of death

Second-Chance23

Nessya

inukagfanforever

animeCRAZY980

deduction

Kagome077

kagome442006

Kouga's Archi

XXXSilverFangXXX

JLrock23

young kagome

Neckroz209

Antanique010

Hey guys! i just wanted to thank all the people who wrote me reviwes and motivated me to finish this story. I love you guys! Cya next time with my next story! look for my name for new stories! Hey guys! i just wanted to thank all the people who wrote me reviwes and motivated me to finish this story. I love you guys! Cya next time with my next story! look for my name for new stories! 

Thanks guys! it really meant alot to me that u sent me reveiws! Look for me!


End file.
